onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ogres
Ogres are a humanoid species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the second episode of the first season. History With the ogres continuing to dominate the land and nearing the castle once more, Sir Maurice desperately reaches out to Rumplestiltskin. He agrees to protect them from the ogres, but only if Belle becomes his eternal servant. Though Sir Maurice vehemently declines, Belle agrees to the deal so her loved ones will be safe. One of the Evil Queen's followers, an ogre, is present and watches as she attempts to cast the dark curse after sacrificing the heart of her best steed. She gathers all her minions together and convinces them each to give her a lock of their hair to enact the curse. The ogre hands over his hank of hair along with the others. However, the curse has no effect. Her failure causes one of the minions, the gnome to laugh, which incites the Evil Queen's wrath enough that she turns him into stone with a point of a finger. }} When Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora return to the Safe Haven, they discover all the refugees dead and a lone survivor, who claims to have survived Cora's attack on the camp by playing dead and further explains losing his hand in an ogre attack. Emma not buying his story, puts a knife to his throat and ties him to a tree as bait for the ogres. When she whistles to attract the ogres and begins walking away, he finally reveals himself as Hook; offering to show them a way to get to Storybrooke. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Note *When one is killed by an ogre, the last thing they see is themselves dying in the reflection of the beast's eye. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Jane Espenson's script for "Skin Deep", ogres are superstitious and greedy. Rumplestiltskin fulfilled his end of the deal with Belle's family (saving her people from the Ogres), with a few whispers, and some gold.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x12_-_%20Skin_Deep.pdf *The ogre featured in "Lady of the Lake" was computer generated from an on-set visual effect tool of an paper ogre head on a stick. The stick acts as a stand-in to give the actors in the filming scene appropriate eye level visually, and also allows the CGI team to accurately create the CG character in the correct spot.http://abc.go.com/shows/once-upon-a-time/blogs/production-blog/20130429-dale-ogre |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *According to the book Regina is reading in Camelot, in a location called the Western Mountains, fairy rings (a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms) are formed when an ogre sets down his milk churn. "Once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass".File:503QuestionMark.png File:503MerlinsBook.png **This is a reference to a Dutch superstition saying that fairy rings are formed this way when the Devil sets down his milk churn.http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/othermagicspells/a/Mushroom-Magic-And-Folklore.htm Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Ogres are mentioned in a book in "Siege Perilous". References fr:Guerre des Ogres Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Species Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Creatures